create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kayla R.
'Kayla R. '''is StormieCreater's persona and the main protagonist in the upcoming story, ''Confessions From A Socially Awkward Introvert. Background Personality Kayla enjoys being with herself most of the time. She enjoys drawing and listening to music, and is easily inspired by the world around her. She is also very shy when meeting new people, and though she can talk to them, she is nervous. Once people get to know her, she can be goofy and weird, but very friendly. She tries her best to see the good in the world, and tends to prefer living in fantasy than reality. She is very introverted and quiet, especially when she is working on a drawing or a song. Kayla is a slight tomboy, and prefers being in casual baggy clothing than the trends that girls wear. When her sister persuades her to branch out in the world of fashion, she refuses, due to a fear of being inmodest and getting the wrong type of attention from guys. Though Kayla prefers to spend her time around guys, she is not at all a flirt, and can casually talk to them, though her shy glances and awkward giggling make her rethink her actions later. When Kayla gets excited, she tends to fast-talk and awkwardly giggle more. Cloud 9 is when she doesn't realize how she's acting, though it may be as innocent as it is, and may realize she may have made a complete fool of herself, even though her family and friends persuade her she didn't. Kayla, though introverted, is very sweet and a hugger, and will hug her parents, friends if asked, and sometimes her role models when they ask for hugs. She is also very sympathetic, and feels bad even for intimate objects. She loves animals of each kind, and is both a dog and cat person. Kayla hates seeing people alone, and will stick up for her friends or a lonely person. Appearance Kayla is a slender young adult with a fair complexion, medium length brown hair that's usually in a messy ponytail, and brown eyes. She also wears glasses and has a few freckles on her left cheek. Kayla's choice of tops include XL hoodies and sweatshirts, loose fitting T shirts, preferably ones with different colored sleeves or sporty stripes on them; or other loose fitting shirts just under the neckline. Her bottoms include sweatpants, comfy jeans, and shorts just above the knee. Shoes include sneakers, winter boots, and well fitted boots that go just below the knee. Occasionally, she will wear something her sister picks out for her, but only of it is her style and modest. Trivia * She is an animal lover * She does digital and hand drawn artwork. * She is a Christian. Gallery My bio.JPG Anime persona.png Casual-Style-by-AzaleasDolls Me.jpg Street Style Persona.png Chibi Persona.png Summer persona.png Heroine Persona.png Princess Persona.png Princess-Maker-DollDivine.jpg Kayla x William.png Christmas persona.png Summer avatar.png William and I.png William and I 3.png William and I 2.png William and I 4.png Beauty school persona.png William and I 5.png Fly-Squad-Sara-Kuan2.jpg Winter Me.png Category:Persona Category:StormieCreater's OC Category:Female Category:Good Girls Category:Shy Category:Introvert Category:Kind Category:Weird Category:Real person Category:Human Category:Funny Category:Cute Category:Creative Category:User Category:Goofy Category:Artist Category:Musical Category:Quiet Category:Tomboyish Category:Friendly Category:Smart Category:Adult Category:Christian OC Category:Christian Category:CFASAI OC